disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Date with the President's Daughter
My Date with the President's Daughter is a 1998 television film produced by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Walt Disney. It was originally aired on ABC as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. Plot Duncan Fletcher (Will Friedle) is an average teenager in search of a date to his school's spring dance. At the mall with his friends, he meets a girl named Hallie (Elisabeth Harnois), who just happens to be the daughter of the President of the United States, George Richmond (Dabney Coleman). Duncan, not realizing this, asks her to his school's dance. She accepts and gives him her address (1600 Pennsylvania Avenue) and he replies by telling her he will pick her up at 7:00. That night, Duncan's father (Jay Thomas) declines his request to borrow the company car, a red BMW M5 (E34). Duncan takes the company car anyway and goes to Hallie's to pick her up, only to end up at the White House. He does not realize she is the president's daughter, and at first believes Hallie was playing a joke on him. When he enters, Hallie has Duncan meet her father, and Duncan is informed that there are limitations on where they can and cannot go, and that the Secret Service will be with them the entire time. Hallie says that they were just going to dinner and a movie, but at the movie theater, they sneak away from the Secret Service. Hallie and Duncan go to a movie and they get away with pretending to make out. They go to a store called f/x and get new clothes. Duncan uses his father's credit card and spends $730.16. After they go shopping, Duncan lets Hallie drive. They encounter many obstacles throughout the night: Duncan's father's car getting stolen, confrontations at a dance club and a tavern, the vice president's sleazy son, Reid Bosshardt (Adam Reid), having a fight with each other, and then defending themselves from a local bully. Hallie and Duncan's fathers are out looking for them throughout the city but end up being arrested for a traffic violation by a traffic cop who fails to recognize the President. Duncan and Hallie both manage to come home safe but unhappy as they realize after their first kiss how much they like each other. At the end of the film, even though they never make it to the dance, Duncan is satisfied about the outcome of the date. His dad gets mad about the whole thing and grounds him. But after he calms down, he decides to do more father-son things with him until he learns about what Duncan did with his credit card and accidentally crashes his car as a result. President Richmond comes to Duncan's school to thank him for taking care of his daughter and allow Duncan to continue seeing Hallie as well as establishing a friendship with Duncan's family. Duncan's father gets a promotion after his employer is overjoyed of being able to meet and play golf with the President which saves his job and apparently causes him to remove Duncan's grounding sentence. Hallie and Duncan are able to pursue a real relationship and happily go on a second date. The camera zooms to reveal multiple Secret Service SUVs and a helicopter following them. Cast Soundtrack The film featured the aptly titled song "My Date with the President's Daughter" by the band The Presidents of the United States of America, describing events similar to those in the plot. The film also features the jazz song "Moonlight Magic" performed by Alan Moorhouse. Production The movie aired as part of ABC's revival of The Wonderful World of Disney. The movie was shot in various locations around Toronto, Ontario, Canada Gallery 1998-maisonblanche-1.jpg 1998-maisonblanche-2.jpg 1998-maisonblanche-3.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt151683/ My Date with the President's Daughter] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v161968 My Date with the President's Daughter] at AllRovi Category:1998 films Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films